The present invention relates to a magnetic control process for transferring energy in a static converter. One knows, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,075 how to drive the power delivered by the secondary winding of a static converter by acting on the leakage flow or the saturation of a transformer. One uses an auxillary magnetic circuit allowing to add, with a control winding, a flow in the principal magnetic circuit which comports the primary and the secondary windings, so that the permeability varies allowing the regulation of the energy transfer between the primary and the secondary windings.
This involves a modification of the magnetic circuit of the transformer and the use of a control winding fed by either a command or a control device acting on the flow of energy.